


The Non-Platonic Way

by Latishiante1001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amazing Underwear, Angst, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Elemental Magic, Elements, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, MCU Beautiful Words Challenge, Nightmares, Rain, Underwear, hero reader - Freeform, petrichor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: On a cloudy day when you’re missing the God of Thunder, you remember how exactly you finally got the love of your life





	The Non-Platonic Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingyoudowiththatthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/gifts).



> This is for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s MCU Beautiful Words Challenge! My word was Petrichor (The pleasant, earthy smell after rain). Y’all… I also want to say I’m sorry for this. I wanted to write more and write smut and a cool concept but it just wasn’t working out. But I might write a couple extensions for this. Hope all of you like it anyway!

Sitting on the maroon window seat in your room looking out the window, you were lost in thought. The sky was cloudy, looking as if it might rain. The sight made you happy but sad at the same time. You had always loved rain since you were young, and that love grew after you met the God of Thunder. Thor. He had fascinated you ever since you laid eyes on him. His look, his voice, the way he talked and _moved..._ You were so far gone, there was no hope in getting you back. And then, that fascination grew quickly into love. But there was no way that a _god_ was interested in you. You were just a girl from New York that just happened to be an Avenger after Nick Fury heard of you, recruiting you into SHIELD and, later, the Avengers after The Battle of New York. You were able to control and generate all four elements ever since you were born.  Your powers were what you thought would be the only thing that the god would like about you but you soon realized that you were wrong.   
  
A few months ago on a cloudy day just like this one,...  
  
~~~~ Flashback ~~~~  
  
You were crying and staring out of the window. The Battle of New York had gone down a couple of weeks ago and... it affected you greatly as you had just awoken from a nightmare. It was of you, and the other Avengers, fighting the Chitauri and that damn portal was still open with aliens flying through it. They were never ending. The scariest part of the nightmare came soon after.   
  
_You had defeated the aliens in your area and when you looked to your right, you saw Steve and Natasha fighting. But an alien that was on some short of flying thing came by, shooting both of them. You screamed and took down that alien, as well as the others, before you ran as fast you could over to them. They were clinging onto life but there was so much damage. You looked up with tears in your eyes, which was a big mistake. You saw Tony flying your direction with one of the gigantic centipede-looking things behind him and when he went to turn, another of the centipede-looking things came with its mouth open and closed its mouth on Tony's suit, undoubtedly killing him. A sob falls from your mouth before you see the Hulk get angry, well, angrier as he had just seen what you had. He jumped onto the alien that killed Tony and started tearing at its armor, which was a good thing. The bad thing is that he was so focused on that, he didn't see the other one coming up and before you could yell at him or do_ anything, _it chomped down on Hulk hard. It had to use extra force but it still got through Hulk's tough skin, killing him slowly. Looking at Hulk, you hadn't noticed that Clint had came down from his perch, likely from him seeing Natasha was down. He looked at her body, tears running down his face before he looked at you with a grim look on his face. You looked back at him with the same expression before yours turned into one of horror. You yelled at Clint to move as an alien came up behind him and you raised your hand to blast air at the alien, or water, or a rock, or fire, or do_ anything. _But it was too late. The alien stabbed Clint through the heart before yanking its weapon out of him and watching as his body fell limply to the ground._ No, no, no... Where's Thor? Where's Thor?! Please tell me he's okay. He's a god so he has to be okay. He _has_ to be okay. _A loud thump comes from behind you and you stand up before turning around slowly to face whatever creature is behind you, your hand raised to attack. Though, when you turned around, you were about to put your hands down since it was Thor behind you. But it_ wasn't _Thor. His eyes were an odd blue color, not his normal blue. He was_ brainwashed. _The_ scepter. Loki.

_   
_ _ "Thor. Thor, you've got to come back to me, man. Please. Everyone's gone. Steve, Tony,  _ Hulk. _ The aliens are still coming-" you pleaded before he interrupted you with a dark chuckle.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Of course they're coming, mortal! They will take your planet and it will be ruled by Loki, as it should be," said Thor, pausing before he raised his hammer. "Any last words, mortal?"  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You looked down, tears falling and a sob slipping out before you steel yourself and look up at Thor and say, "Thor, this isn't you. Don't do this, please. I need you." _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Thor let out a dark laugh, "You're more pathetic than I thought you were," and brings down his hammer.

  
You awoke with a scream, sitting up quickly, breathing hard. You jerk as you ear JARVIS's voice.   
  
"Are you alright, Ms.Y/L/N? Do I need to get someone?"   
  
"N- No. I'm fine, JARVIS. Keep this between us please," you tell him, putting your hands over your heated face as you feel the tears start to come.   
  
"Yes, ma'am. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," is JARVIS's response, and if you heard right, there was definitely some exasperation in his voice.  _ Probably from me refusing to talk. _

  
Standing up, you go over to the window, sitting down on the seat and it only takes a few seconds before you start crying, sobs coming out every once in awhile. Soon enough, your crying tired you out and you feel back to sleep, curled up next to the window. A few hours later, you awoke to someone with a hand on your shoulder and shaking you gently. You jerk up a little in alarm before you see it's Thor beside you, tears wanting to form in your eyes at the memory of your dream.   
  
"Y/N, are you alright? Why are you sleeping over here and not your bed," asked Thor, looking at you with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Yeah- Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up in the middle of the night and came over here. I must've fell asleep," you told him, partially lying as you steel yourself.   
  
"Y/N... You need not lie to me. You look as if you were crying and you look as if you will cry right now. What is wrong?" Thor grabbed the chair from your desk and pulled it over to your seat, sitting in it and looking at you.   
  
Looking down before looking out of the window, you bite your lip as you try to hold in the tears as you remember the nightmare. You were trying to figure out if you wanted to talk about the nightmare, whether it would help or make you worse, when you saw it start to sprinkle outside, slowly getting heavier. The sight made you smile a little before taking a breath and turning towards the god.   
  
"That wouldn't happen to be your doing, huh? The rain, I mean," you ask, teasing.   
  
"It is, actually. I know you like the rain and I wanted to see if it would make you feel better. Did it?" Thor smiles at you, hope in his eyes.   
  
You let out a little laugh as you look out the window again, nodding, "It did. Thanks, Thor." You look for a few more moments before looking at Thor again. "I had a nightmare last night and it woke me. It's why I was crying. I was just looking out of the window, crying before I fell asleep. And now here we are."   
  
Thor looked at you sadly, a small smile still on his face before he speaks, "I am sorry. Would you like to talk about the nightmare? It might help you feel better."   
  
"I'm not going to go all into detail but... It was of the alien invasion, with Loki. I was fighting and then I was going to help Cap and Natasha before they both went down. Then Tony went down. Then Hulk. Then Clint..." you stopped as tears started falling, looking out of the window before continuing. "I was kneeling on the ground, crying, when you came to me. I thought you were going to help me, or go down too, but, uh,... It got much worse. Loki used the scepter on you and you came to kill me." You heard Thor gasp at that part before you went on. "I tried to get you to come back but it was no use. I woke up right as- right as you killed me," you finished, a sob coming from your mouth as the tears start coming full force, putting your head down and covering your face.    
  
You sit there crying for a moment before you feel strong, muscular arms gently wrap around you and pull, your body moving to sit in Thor's lap. You wrap your arms around Thor's body as you bury your face in his neck, paying no attention to his hair getting in your face as you continue to cry.   
  
"Oh Y/N... I'm so sorry you had such a terrible nightmare. But I promise you that it was only that, a nightmare. Everyone's alive and I'm still me and you're still alive. Besides, I'd rather die than hurt such a beautiful, strong woman as yourself," says Thor, surprisingly quiet for his usually loud self, rubbing your back as he comforts you.   
  
You stiffen some at the last words Thor said, smiling a little and calming some. "Thanks Thor. And I'm sure there are plenty more beautiful, strong women that you'd also never hurt."   
  
_ Really Y/N? That's what you say? Ugh... _   
  
"Yes, but you, Y/N, are at the top of that list."   
  
Your mouth opens in shock, a small gasp leaving your lips.  _ There's no way... No way he's meaning in that way.  _ You try speaking but you end up looking like a fish for a few moments before you actually start talking.   
  
"Oh? Really," you ask, hearing Thor hum in assent. You wipe your face before lifting your head to look at Thor, asking, "Why's that?"   
  
"Because... I like you, Y/N. I really like you. I mean, in the non-platonic way. I like you in the platonic way, too! But also... in the... non-platonic way..." Thor stumbles, trailing off as he blushes and looks away.    
  
Your heart beats faster, feeling as it's about to bust out of your chest before you take a breath. You turn Thor's head back towards you, kissing him on the cheek before speaking, "I like you in the non-platonic way too, Thor."   
  
Thor grins at you, his smile contagious as the same thing happens to you. "May I kiss you, Y/N?"   
  
"I'd love that," you nod, inhaling quickly before Thor moves forward and kisses you deeply, one of his hands moving up to cradle your neck. You move one hand to thread into his hair, marvelling at the softness before tugging at it softly. You barely hold in a moan as Thor lets out a growl that sounds more animal than man before deepening this kiss. Things escalated quickly as you tug Thor's hair every now and then and the kiss gets rougher and more heated.

 

Suddenly Thor pulls back, looking at you as you both pant and catch your breath. “Y/N... I would love to go on but I want to know-“   
  
“I am. I do. I want this. I want  _ you, _ Thor,” you assure him, knowing what he was going to ask.   
  
Thor gives a small smirk and, instead of answering verbally, stands up before carrying you bridal style to your bed. You blush and bury your face in his neck as dirty thoughts enter your head at the sheer strength he just demonstrated.    
  
_ The things he could do..., _ is your last thought before he lays you on the bed, your rear end hanging off the foot of the bed.   
  
Thor looks at you before taking off his shirt, revealing his  _ extremely _ muscled chest. You didn’t even realize you were staring until you hear a chuckle coming from the god, making you look up and glare at him.   
  
“Oh shut up,” you tell him, feigning annoyance.   
  
“Whatever my lovely lady wishes  _ after _ I ask a question,” is his reply with that stupid, sexy smirk on his face.   
  
“Yes,” you ask, your cheeks turning a little pink at the term.   
  
Thor slowly runs his hands up your legs before hooking his pointer and middle fingers in the band of your sweats and asking, “May I take these off?”   
  
You grin at the question and the sentiment it held before nodding, “Yes, you may.”   
  
Thor smiles and pulls down, revealing your underwear and legs. The underwear wouldn’t have been a problem if they were plain underwear or lingerie. But they were a problem since they were white and had the words “When Thor throws HIS hammer, he is SERVING JUSTICE... But when I throw a hammer, I have ‘ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES’” with a picture of Mjölnir and a normal hammer.   
  
It takes your arousal-addled brain and a growing smile on Thor’s face for you to realize why exactly he was grinning.You gasp and mentally bang your head against the wall several times before you rush to roll over and attempt to pull up your sweats that were wrapped around your ankles. ‘Attempt’ was the key word. You instead end up tripping and falling over, landing on your face.    
  
Sighing, you blush hard and stay in your position on the floor, “Fail.”   
  
That one word finally breaks Thor and he breaks down laughing, leaning back as he gives a full body laugh.   
  
After a couple of minutes of him laughing to the point of tears, you deadpan, “Yeah, it’s hilarious, Thor. Just laugh it up. Ugh, why did this have to happen?”   
  
Chuckling, Thor looks at you while sobering up some, “Ah, I haven’t laughed like that in a while. Are- Are you alright?”   
  
“My body is fine. My ego on the other hand...”   
  
Thor walks over to you and picks you up, sitting you on the bed. He looks down at your underwear one last time before he tells you, still laughing every now and then, “You should not be embarrassed. Everyone falls at the worst moments and I absolutely  _ love _ the underwear. Where did you even find those?”   
  
“I was looking online for some punny underwear because... I actually don’t know why I did. But I stumbled across those and I just had to get them,” is your explanation, blushing still.   
  
“Well, I am glad you did. Now, shall we continue?” Thor kneels in front of you, taking your troublemaking sweats off from around your ankles before looking up at you, his eyes filled with love and arousal.   
  
You inhale deeply at the look before nodding, arousal quickly coming to the forefront of your mind. Thor smirks at you before standing and lifting your shirt up and over your head, tossing it on top of your discarded sweats. He then presses his arm under you and lifts you, with one arm, to hold you against him as he climbs on the bed and lays you in the middle of it, hovering over you. The action made you become so much wetter, making you want him to pull those dorky underwear off and get to using that undoubtedly skillful tongue and fingers. He must’ve had the same thought as he carefully pulls your underwear down and tosses them somewhere in the direction of your other clothes. You could feel your cheeks heat up at your almost nakedness while Thor had only taken his shirt off.   
  
Something in you causes you to lift a hand to press on Thor’s shoulder, easily pushing him to lay on his back before you climb on him, straddling his muscled stomach. You then move to remove your sports bra, leaving you completely naked over Thor. Just as when you had seen his bare chest, Thor ogles at you, tracing every bit of you in his vision with his eyes before he looks in your eyes.   
  
“You’re gorgeous, Y/N. Absolutely gorgeous. And I can’t believe I have you all to myself,” Thor tells you, making you blush deeply.   
  
“You’re not too bad yourself,” you reply with a smirk as you lean down to whisper in Thor’s ear. “Let’s get started, shall we?”   
  
Thor’s growl at your words was all the answer you needed before the two of you started making love to each other for the first time.   
  
~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~

  
You started grinning as you remembered that day, one of the best days of your life as you remember it. Rain had always been the sound and smell you had associated with happiness and now, love. Standing up, you leave your room, grabbing a jacket on the way to the elevator.   
  
“Where to, Ms.Y/L/N,” JARVIS asks, the door closing.   
  
“The roof, please. And how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Y/N. ‘Ms.Y/L/N’ is too... formal.”   
  
“Alright, Ms.Y/L/N,” is JARVIS’ reply, something akin to amusement in his voice as the elevator starts to move. You roll your eyes, letting out a sigh.   
  
Within a minute, the doors opened to reveal the roof and cloudy skies out in front of you.    
  
“Thanks JARVIS,” you say, stepping out of the elevator, starting to make your way over to a chair you keep up here when you want to look at the view of the city or the night sky.   
  
Sitting down, today was a view of the city day and you start to watch cars move about. Well, sort of, there was of course a traffic jam. It’s New York so of course there’s a jam.    
  
You don’t know how long you were out there for but you gasp as you feel a raindrop fall onto your nose before it runs down and drops. Smiling you look up at the sky and see that the sky is slowly opening up, sprinkling and slowly getting harder. You stand up and walk around, feeling water seep through your clothes and running down your face. You lift a hand, controlling a bunch of raindrops to form a small, shifting ball of water.   
  
You make another with your other hand and make them into rings before repeating the process. Soon, you have a small chain of water rings before you freeze them and place them on the ground. After having around seven rings of ice, all of them decreasing in size, you make an ice rod with a wider circle base. You place the icy stand a few feet from you and freeze it to the ground before you walk back to the rings and pick the biggest one up. Tossing the ring, it goes directly on top of the rod and slides down to rest on the base.    
  
“Easy,” you mutter as you pick the next one up, and toss it, watching it do the same thing the other did. “Still easy.”   
  
You keep throwing the rings of ice and they keep sliding down the rod and resting on the one below it. After grabbing the last one, which was about three inches in diameter, you check your aim before tossing it.    
  
“And she scores! All seven rings are on the stand! She’s the best ice-ring thrower of them all,” you cheer for yourself. You then gather water in the air and slowly crystallize it, watching it turn into an ice circlet before placing it on your head.    
  
“You are great at throwing ice-rings,” a voice from behind you says, making you jump and create an ice spike before turning around. You let out a breath, relax, and turn the spike into water as you see Thor.    
  
“You scared the shit out of me,” you tell him before grinning as you run towards him and jump into his arms, clinging onto him.   
  
Thor gives a laugh as he catches you, holding you tightly. “I apologize.”   
  
“It’s okay. I missed you, Thor,” you admit, not letting go of the god.   
  
“I missed you too, my lady. Now, how about we go in and I’ll make up for my absence?” Thor asks, smirking at you.   
  
You smirk and dry yourself off, moving all of the water off of you and shielding yourself from the water as you move towards the elevator. “You comin’?”   
  
You grin as you hear rushed footsteps from behind you before a strong arm wraps around your waist.   
  
“You will be,” Thor replies, chuckling before starting to laugh as you sigh deeply and roll your eyes.   
  
“Oh, shut up!”

* * *

Here's the picture of the underwear!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and a comment! This fic was also posted on my MCU Tumblr Blog (@asgardian-goddess-of-writing). Go check it out!


End file.
